Can't I even dream ?
by Isagawa
Summary: Cela avait pourtant tant ressemblé à un conte de fée. Et tous les contes de fée n'étaient-ils pas censés bien finir ?


Couple : FrUK

Genre : Angst

Disclaimers : Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas. Sinon je ne me fatiguerais pas à écrire des fanfics !

Note : Cette histoire a été écrite par Chelseaj500, qui m'a avec joie autorisée à la traduire. J'adore la chanson dont est tiré ce One-Shot et je vous invite à l'écouter pendant que vous lisez ça. Les paroles anglaises appartiennent à Rockleetist, dont vous pouvez trouver le magnifique cover sur YouTube.

Par ailleurs, j'ai interprété certains passages de la chanson; cependant la traduction de la fic en elle-même n'a sans doute jamais été aussi fidèle.

Quand j'ai interrogé Chelsea sur le rapport qu'il y avait entre les paroles et l'histoire, elle m'a avoué qu'elle se le demandait elle-même... Mais elle était déprimée quand elle a écrit ça, et c'est venu naturellement.

Une banshee est une créature mythique irlandaise qui signale par ses hurlements stridents (un mélange de hurlements d'enfants, de loups et de femmes accouchant) la mort prochaine de quelqu'un d'important pour celui qui l'entend. Charmant hein ?

.: Why can't I even dream ? :.

_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you_

(_Désespéré, si seul, je te cherche_)

« Francis ! »

_And left behind all that I had ever longed for._

(_Et laisse derrière moi t__out ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé._)

« Bon sang, Francis, où es-tu ?... »

_Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee._

(_Le vent froid crie à mes oreilles tel une banshee._)

La pluie battante cognait contre sa peau, mais il l'ignora.

_A freezing chill – a pain that still will forever haunt me._

(_Un frisson – une douleur qui s'éternise pour toujours me hanter._)

« Putain, tu m'avais promis, crétin... Tu m'as dit que tu ne brisais pas tes promesses ! » Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud et d'humide couler sur ses joues. Il courut jusqu'au prochain croisement. Et s'arrêta.

_Yet I have made it here_

(_Pourtant, je l'ai fait_)

Seul, dans la pénombre de la rue déserte, un corps brisé était étendu. Un liquide rouge foncé s'étalait autour de lui, entachant la rue déjà sale.

_Running through all the fear._

(_J'ai traversé toute cette peur_)

« Oh, Seigneur, non... » murmura-t-il, bondissant presque vers lui. Ses yeux verts s'abaissèrent, incrédules. Ceux, bleus et vides, qui étaient pourtant si pleins d'émotions d'habitude – il avait l'habitude de le taquiner à cause de ça – le regardaient. Il entendit un _crac _sourd résonner, retentissant dans ses oreilles encore et encore, en silence.

_The sadness in my heart retains the pain._

(_Mais la tristesse stagnant dans mon cœur retient la douleur._)

Son cœur venait de se briser.

_And if I fall, I've learned_

(_Et si je m'effondre, j'aurais appris_)

Il tomba à genoux, saisissant le tissu imbibé de sang désespérément; comme s'il y avait encore la moindre chance que son aimé puisse être encore en vie.

_T__hat I may not return_

(_Que je ne reviendrai jamais,_)

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut que le bruit de la pluie qui battait contre le sol.

_None of my love remains_

(_Que pas une seule trace de mon amour ne demeurera._)

Son cœur disparaissait dans le néant, le rien.

_Yet I have made it here._

(_Pourtant, je l'ai fait_)

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé – la douleur, les promesses, l'espoir, cette impression d'être enfin entier, et même ce qu'il pensait ne pas exister : l'amour – Francis était mort, avait été assassiné. Comme ça.

_Make this pain disappear._

(_J'ai fait taire cette douleur._)

L'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion.

_My one and only, Prince Charming._

(_Oh, mon seul et unique Prince Charmant._)

Cela avait pourtant tant ressemblé à un conte de fée. Il avait été la demoiselle en détresse sauvée par son Prince Charmant.

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

(_Et je me demande... Ne puis-je donc pas rêver ?_)

Tous les contes de fée n'étaient-ils pas censés finir en Happy End ?

_Tears fall like a rainstorm I barely see._

(_Mes larmes tombent comme une tempête, je peine à voir._)

La pluie glacée déchirait son visage, il ne pouvait plus dire si les larmes coulaient toujours.

Un rire résonna dans la ruelle isolée.

_A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?_

(_Un sourire brisé. Est-ce que je deviens fou ?_)

Tout n'était qu'un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Il se leva. Cela devait être un autre des tests que son salaud de boss lui faisait passer. Lui faire croire qu'il avait réellement réussi à s'échapper, qu'il était libre d'aimer et de vivre en paix. Ce connard essayait en permanence de le briser... « Okay, ça suffit maintenant. J'ai compris la leçon ! »

_Yet I have made it here_

(_Pourtant je l'ai fait_)

Pas de réponse.

_Bearing this love, my dear._

(_J'ai supporté cet amour, mon cher._)

« Braginski ! Fous le camp d'ici maintenant ! » Inconsciemment, il avait sorti son arme et enlevé le cran de sûreté. Il pointa son revolver vers les ombres qui se mouvaient dans l'obscurité.

_Bearing the weight of it upon my knees._

(_J'ai supporté ce poids trop lourd pour moi._)

« A... Arthur... »

_And if I scream your name_

(_Et si je crie ton nom_)

« Francis ? » Il se retourna, les yeux vides et vitreux.

_It's not returned in same_

(_Tu ne me répondras pas_)

Francis tentait avec peine de ramper vers lui. « Arthur, je t'ai– »

_I beg, forget me please._

(_Je t'en supplie, oublies-moi.)_

Sans arrière-penser, il braqua l'arme sur le mourant.

_Yet I have made it here._

(_Pourtant, je l'ai fait_)

« Ce n'est pas réel. Rien de tout cela n'est réel. Je le sais. »

_Make this pain disappear._

(_J'ai fait taire cette douleur._)

Les yeux bleus, morts, se fixèrent dans les siens. « Je– »

_My one and only, Prince Charming._

(_Oh, mon seul et unique Prince Charmant..._)

« Tu es mort, Francis. Tu n'est pas **réel**. »

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

(_Et je me demande... Ne puis-je donc pas rêver ?_)

« Je t'aime. »

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

(_Et je me demande... Pourquoi ne puis-je rêver ?_)

Une détonation à travers la nuit.


End file.
